criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Staff
Different users have access to different functions of the Criminal Case Wiki. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, staff can access a few additional functions, which help to perform maintenance and security tasks. Purpose The purpose of this wiki's staff – which consists of bureaucrats, administrators, and moderators – is to help users, and protect and enhance the wiki to its best. This is to ensure that this wiki remains the best source of information about Criminal Case on the Internet. Members of the staff are not in any way superior to other users, but have access to restricted technical features to keep the wiki clean and free of vandalism. This majorly helps in events such as community discussions and interactions. They still have all of the responsibilities that any other regular user has, in addition to a staff member's more exclusive responsibilities. Members The following is a list of users who are currently members of the staff on the Criminal Case Wiki, along with descriptions of their different abilities. Advisors An advisor is an experienced and wise editor on the wiki. They were once bureaucrats who have retired and are now succeeding as the monitors of issues revolving outside the wiki, but relates to this wiki (e.g. participating in a discussion across the Wikia globe). If there is a major problem, they should be the first that are consulted to. They also have a vast knowledge of the rules and Wikia coding. Advisors represent the ones who teach new staff members the ropes and discuss major topics with the bureaucrats. Advisors are represented by a sapphire star and are highlighted in the color of their desire. Please be mindful that advisors are not part of the staff in the wiki (although not technically) and this section is merely listed for your information. Bureaucrats A bureaucrat is a senior editor who is the main source of the good faith in this wiki. As well as being full administrators, they have management abilities where they can grant limited user rights. They can promote and demote administrators, patrollers and moderators. They can promote other users to bureaucrat although they cannot demote other bureaucrats. They can also issue restriction forms to any user on the wiki and are able to elect a user as a trusted editor. Bureaucrats are represented by a gold star and are highlighted in orange. Administrators An administrator is an experienced editor granted the technical ability to perform certain special actions on the wiki. They can issue blocks to troublesome editors, revert vandalism using the rollback tool, and delete and move pages. They are authorized to use the tools at their disposal to deal with issues facing the wiki to the best of their ability. Administrators are represented by a silver star and are highlighted in green. Patrollers A patroller is a fully trusted editor who has been granted the rollback tool to keep the wiki free of any vandalism. With a single click, a patroller can revert edits. Patrollers are represented by a bronze star and are highlighted in blue. TE's A trusted editor, or TE, is just like any regular editor who is not provided with any sort of technical abilities. They are, however, trustworthy enough to be able to warn users without crossing the wikilawyering rule. Given that they are not part of the staff (just yet), they can still receive kudos from the higher-ups. Trusted editors are represented by a white star and are highlighted in white. Notes Please do not confuse the local staff with the Wikia staff, as Wikia staff members are the staff of Wikia itself and have full access to all of Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Use to contact Wikia staff.